LA REVANCHA DE LEO
by mikemasters
Summary: HOY CREO QUE NO ESTOY INSPIRADA PARA LOS SUMMARY... ASI QUE PASEN Y LEAN OTRAAA VEZ!


LA REVANCHA DE LEO

Estaba sentado Leo en el sillón del salón. El líder estaba hablando muy gustosamente con alguien por teléfono. Las otras tortugas salen de sus cuartos, ya es de noche y es la hora de la cena.

Oigan, ya tengo hambre...- comenta Mike a los otros dos- ¿A quien le tocaba preparar la cena?

A Leo- contesta Donny- hoy es su turno

Pues ya son las 20 horas- mira su reloj Rafa- Vamos a pedirle que ya la empiece a preparar.

Los tres menores se acercan al mayor...

¡Oye, Leo...!

¿En serio, Casey?- El mayor habla con Casey- Pues en mi opinión eso es lo de menos...- Rafa se corta al ver que su hermano conversa por celular.

Esta hablando por teléfono...- habla bajito Donny- Mejor dejemos que termine de hablar primero...

Ok...- afirma Mike

Si... Lo se...- Leo se pone serio- Pero... Si es grande y no la sabes manejar... No tiene sentido fanfarronear por eso...- los otros tres se miran entre ellos

¿De que estará hablando Leo con Casey?- pregunta curioso Rafael

No lo se...- Mike se encoje de hombros- Pero acerquémonos un poco mas... Quizás escuchemos - y los tres se acercan

No, Casey... Te equivocas, No todas son iguales- Las tortugas se acercan muy discretamente- Tienen su diferencia... Unas son más delgadas y otras más gruesas...- Rafa, Donny y Mike se miran entre ellos sin entender de que habla el líder con Casey- otras cortas y otras mas largas…

¿Mas largas y otras mas cortas?- pregunta Donny

¿Y otras mas gruesas y otras delgadas?- Mike se rasca la cabeza- ¿De que hablaran esos dos?

Pues acerquémonos mas, para saberlo...- los otros dos obedecen a Rafa

¿En seriooo?- Leo abre sus ojos sorprendido. Las tortugas se paran en seco- ¿De verdad quieres saber cuanto mide la mía?- Ahora si los chicos creen entender de que habla su hermano mayor

Pues... La mía mide 60 centímetros mas o menos- Las tortugas se miran asombrados entre ellos

¿Queeee, tannnntooo?- Mike esta sorprendido- Mira a su hermano mayor- ¡Pues no se nooootaaaa!

¿¡Pero en donde la esconderá!- se pregunta Rafa tan sorprendido como el menor de ellos

¡Pues una "cosa" así ni la ciencia lo podría explicar!- Donny se queda anonadado.

Pues claro... Estoy muyyyy orgulloso de lo que tengo- Sus hermanitos no despegan la vista del mayor, Leo los mira de costado- No hay por que Casey...- Leo esta por terminar la conversación- Me alegra saber que he podido contestar todas tus dudas...- Los tres se le ponen al lado y Leo les sonríe- ¡Si, adiós, Casey, no hay por que!- y cuelga

¡LEOOOO!- los tres lo rodean sorprendidos

¿Que ocurre chicos?- les pregunta curioso

¿En serio la tienes tannnn larga?- Mike lo mira curioso- Leo lo mira raro

Pues... Si... ¿Por que la pregunta Mike?

¡Pues no nos explicamos en donde escondes tremenda cosa, hermano!- Rafa esta sorprendido

¿Esconder que cosa?- le pregunta Leo sin entender

Pues... Pues... Eso lo del tamaño de... De...- Donny le iba a explicar a su hermano que entendieron, pero la vergüenza lo bloquea- ¿Ehhh, Leo?- El otro lo mira- ¿De que hablaban Casey y tu?- Leo contesta.

De espadas...- Los tres se confunden

¿De espadas?- le pregunta Rafa- ¿En serio?

Claro...- Leo se encoje de hombros

Y entonces...- Mike se cruza de brazos- ¿Que mide 60 cm.?

Mi katana...- Contesta, los menores caen en cuenta- Casey me preguntaba sobre espadas... Yo le conteste que hay espadas de hoja larga o corta y otras más gruesas o mas finas...- mira a sus hermanos de costado- ¿Por que?

¡Ahhhhhhh!- los tres suspiran al entender el asunto

¿Por que ese ahhhhhh?- Leo se burla- ¿Que entendieron?- Los mira divertido

¡No... Nada, Leo!- Donny sonríe- ¡Nada!

Bueno... Ya aclarado el asunto... ¿Quieren que prepare la cena?- Los tres le afirman

¡Siiii, ya tengo hambre, Leo!- Mike lo pide

Ok...ahi voy... En cuanto la termine, los llamare...- Los chicos asienten se van a sus respectivos cuartos y en cuanto se alejan, el líder dice sonriente

¡Jajajaja!- Mueve su cabeza satisfecho- ¡A mano!- y se va a la cocina...

FIN

NUEVAMENTE AMIGOS DE FFNET, SIN NADA MAS QUE COMENTAR ( CUAC!)

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
